


The Good Old Days

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Future, M/M, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian has come across a decision made in June of 2015 and he is amazed at how different things are now.  <br/>A/N: There is always something to work towards and strive for.  This might have passed today, but there will be something in a few years that’s equally as important.  Look at history and you’ll know it’s true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Old Days

The Good Old Days  
By PattRose  
Summary: Dorian has come across a decision made in June of 2015 and he is amazed at how different things are now.   
A/N: There is always something to work towards and strive for. This might have passed today, but there will be something in a few years that’s equally as important. Look at history and you’ll know it’s true.

 

 

When John got home from the station, Dorian was charging and John started some dinner not wanting to interfere with Dorian’s charging schedule. He was thinking about fixing a nice drink, but wasn’t sure what he was in the mood for. 

Dorian walked in and said, “How was the trial?”

John jumped, not knowing Dorian was in the room. “Geeze, warn a person will ya?”

“Sorry, John. I thought you would have heard me walking in. Guess what I was studying today?”

“Oh God, is it something that’s long and boring?” John asked, trying to sound interested. 

“No, it’s interesting. Today is June 26th and I decided to do some checking on that date and see if anything happened years ago that would alter the way everyone would think and experience life.”

“Dorian, it’s already boring me.”

Dorian laughed. He knew John wasn’t serious, he just liked to give Dorian a hard time. “In 2015, on this date the Supreme Court ruled that all gay marriage would be legal throughout the nation. This was a major step for them.”

“And your point is?” 

“It’s still legal, but it’s not legal for me and you. So there is always something that they have to work on, right?”

John walked over and pulled Dorian in for a loving kiss. “Yes, there is always something to fight for and strive for. Some day you’re going to have the same rights as I do. I believe this to be true. It all takes time. Look how long it took them in 2015. One step at a time, Dorian, one step at a time.”

“I really am crazy about you, John and would marry you in a heartbeat.”

“I know, Dorian. And I feel the same way about you. So let’s keep working on ways of making this happen for us.”

“Would you like a cocktail, John?”

“I’d rather have you. I just want to hold you.”

And John did just that. 

The end


End file.
